


Eek! A Bug!

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, I suppose, M/M, idk - Freeform, strongmayorshipping, ygo arcv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Former Champion and the High-Ranking Official have a talk as they gain an unwanted visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eek! A Bug!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Kevin/Memegan/MemeGayYuya/Theta for making this ship. Also, why did Ishijima have to sound like Schwarzenegger in the dub? W H Y? HE SOUNDED BAD I'M SORRY.  
> This is short.

It was a quiet day in Maiami City, the sky clear as the ocean nearby. Everyone was happy and excited for the upcoming duels to be held by Reiji Akaba, CEO of Leo Corporation, especially since Yuya Sakaki, founder of the new summoning method in Duel Monsters, ‘Pendulum’ was going to participate. Everything was just fine and dandy! Except…

“How dare they allow my son’s attacker in the Maiami Championship!” shouted a short, round man in an orange suit, walking around in his office. “That Akaba Reiji, allowing that, that…criminal! To participate! He should be locked up for good!”

This small man shouting in anger was known as Mr. Sawatari, a High-Ranking Official always driven to be re-elected as Mayor. He’s also the son of Shingo Sawatari, an egotistical student at LDS, also known as Leo Duel School. There had been an incident recently where Shingo dueled who he thought to be Yuya Sakaki, but instead was a lookalike that used XYZ Summoning. Shingo ended up in hospital due to his loss with this user with great power….however his injuries were fake, for benefits.

“At least my beloved son is well enough to participate. He’s a much better and respectable duelist than Sakaki Yuya! He’ll kick his a--…”

“Uh, Papa?” spoke a voice behind Mr. Sawatari. His son, Shingo, had just entered the room, dressed up in his LDS attire. “Who are you…talking to?”

Shingo’s father quickly spun around to greet his son, holding his hand. “Ah, Shingo! My son!” He smiled up at his teenage child. “How are things going?”

“Great, Papa,” replied Shingo. “I’m just letting you know that I’m off to the Championship prep. The guys at LDS want a talk, or something. Representative stuff.”

“Ohh, I see! You’re going to represent your school, right?”

“That’s right! I’ll give everyone a taste of...Neo! New! Sawatari!” As he spoke, Shingo arranged himself in a few poses to catch his new ‘nickname’.

“Very good! As expected from my amazing son!” clapped the father, excited to see his son in such proud, positive spirit.

“Yeah! Well, I have to go now! Love you, Papa!” spoke the LDS Duelist as he bent down to kiss his father’s forehead.  Shingo then began to walk out the door to arrive at his ride outside.

“Beat that Sakaki Yuya, my son!” waved the man, smiling.

“Of course!”

….

Once Shingo was out of sight, Mr. Sawatari sighed and folded his arms. “I must get ready for my son’s dueling soon.”

“You mean, _our_ son.”

Another spin of the body, Mr. Sawatari jumped back in surprise. “I-Ishijima!”

It was another surprise, but not expected. Who had just entered the room was Strong Ishijima, former Champion at the Pro League, who was defeated by Yuya Sakaki and his Pendulum monsters. After he lost his title, he went overseas to train and become an even stronger Duelist. There was no determined return date, but here he was, in Mr. Sawatari’s office. “I see you’re as busy as usual, talking to yourself.”

“H-hey! One must focus well on themselves to focus on others! This sort of determination will help for my re-election!” he stuttered, lost as his partner’s presence. “B-back from training so soon?”

Strong Ishijima sighed and closed his eyes, quickly opening them again to walk towards Mr. Sawatari. “Not exactly. I just desired a visit. I’m still far away to become stronger than I was more. I must train harder!”

As he spoke, the round man before him just looked at Ishijima’s body, too focused on it to come up with a proper response. “Uh-huh,” would have to do. He couldn’t help but blush at the muscular man’s body, it was too perfect.

Noticing his partner’s gaze, Ishijima gave a small laugh and picked up Mr. Sawatari. “Come here!” he gave a hug to his beloved and smiled warmly.

“Y-you can’t be this soft during dueling, you know!” Mr. Sawatari responded, trying to not get all lovey-dovey, despite their long departure. He did miss him though, and the two did love each other very much.

“You’re right, but...” Ishijima placed his beloved on the ground, only to sit down and grab him again, giving the plump man many cuddles and kisses. "This isn't dueling." Mr. Sawatari sighed and eventually gave in. It’s not like they were in public or going to get anymore unexpected visitors, right?

The two relaxed and had a short discussion about their son, Shingo and what had been happening in Maiami City.It was now time for Strong Ishijima to briefly discuss what he had been doing on his time away.

“Well, after I, the Strong Ishijima, gave up my title as…B-BUG!!”

Mr. Sawatari then gave the most confused look he had ever given. “Bug…? Ishijima, what are you--….?”

The Battleguard Duelist quickly stood up and moved quickly to the closest corner, and pointed to the nearby office desk, where Mr. Sawatari turned to see a small cockroach, resting.

“A-a b-bug!!” Mr. Sawatari gave a similar reaction of his partner’s and quickly ran to the same corner. “I-Ishijima, k-kill it!”

“N-no way!” he replied, shaking in fear from seeing such a tiny creature.

“Come on, y-you’re Strong Ishijima! You can kill a small bug like that!”

The muscular male took a deep breath and sighed. “Y-you’re right. I can do this…” He took a few steps forward with all his courage and determination. However, the cockroach made a slight move forward, went resulted in a screaming former Champ, running back to his corner. “…I-tt’s too fast….!”

“Darnit, h-how are we going to get rid of this thing?” asked Mr. Sawatari, scared of the small bug.

“C-call someone??” suggested Ishijima.

“Not a bad i-idea, Ishijima.” Mr. Sawatari went through his pockets with shaky hands, but there was no phone to be found. He quickly panicked before looking straight at the table, where his phone was.

“…T-that’s okay. L-let’s just wait until it moves away…” As the High-Ranking Official spoke however, the brown bug moved itself onto the phone. The two males looked at each other with worry and back at the desk. That cockroach did not seem to be moving at any minute. There were a few minutes in silence, before a plan was hatched by Strong Ishijima.

“Okay, I’ll try again. But this time! I won’t fail. I’ll cup the bug with my hands…a-and squish it!”

“Y-yeah, you go do that.”

Strong Ishijima repeated the process he had done before, but this time, he was able to make it to the desk without flinching. However, when he looked at the phone on the desk, the cockroach was no longer there. He felt something on his leg, and as he slowly looked down in fear, there it was. The cockroach, crawling up Strong Ishijima’s leg.

More screams, more panic.

The purple-haired male jumped in fear, falling to the ground. During that process, he hit the desk nearby, which resulted the phone to fall onto the ground as well. Ishijima quickly rose up and checked his body. No bug. His quick inspection was interrupted though, as the small bug was right in front of him. He quickly went towards a different corner, but the bug was not following him.

“H-hey! W-what are you doing, abandoning me like that?!” asked Mr. Sawatari, giving a quick scream. Turns out the cockroach was heading his direction, so the short man began running around the room.

The two ran around the office, not knowing what to do with the cockroach nearby. Neither of them wanted to show their fear, but it was too late. What was there to do? If they went near the phone, the cockroach would be there! How could they escape, when that evil bug from Hell would make it there first? What other option was there?

The two stood still as they both heard the door open, revealing Shingo Sawatari, returning to the office. He gave a blank look, seeing both his fathers shaking in one spot, in fear. He began walking forward, not taking any notice of the evil on the floor. “Papa? ...Dad....? What are you--…?

The young Sawatari ceased his steps and lifted up his leg slowly, to find out what he had just stepped on. And the result was not pretty.

“EEK! A BUG!!”


End file.
